Harry Potter: Controlando mi propia vida
by BellaBlackEvans
Summary: Harry se encuentra con sus padres en el limbo, estos le revelan una serie de manipulaciones y mentiras de las personas que creía conocer, ahora volverá en el tiempo para cambiar las cosas y recuperar su vida
1. Revelaciones

Harry Potter… el niño que vivió- dijo Voldemort, pese a tenerlo a solo un par de metros parecía que estuviera a varios kilómetros ya que su voz era solo un susurro- viene a morir

El mortal rayo de luz verde fluyo en su dirección, sus ojos se desviaron hasta donde estaban sus padres tomados de la mano, el rayo lo golpeo y como si fuera en cámara lento su cuerpo giro mientras caía al suelo, sin vida

Harry despertó en un amplio lugar totalmente blanco, vio que llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla simple y una camiseta blanca, se miro lo brazos, blancos sin marcas, inconscientemente se llevo la mano a la frente y vio que ya no tenía ni la cicatriz ni los lentes, tenía una vista perfecta

Tras unos segundos se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, debajo de una banqueta había una figura extraña, deforme, sin piel, con la carne a sangre viva, sintió un profundo asco y se alejo un poco

Mama, papa- llamo Harry en voz alta

Mi niño, mi pequeño bebe- dijo una voz de mujer

Harry volteo en dirección a la voz y al final del pasillo aparecieron dos figuras, sus padres, el chico corrió hacia ellos y se refugió en los cálidos brazos de su madre, James se unió al abrazo y por primera vez Harry se sintió a salvo y protegido

Los extrañe mucho- dijo Harry

Lo sabemos, pero ahora tenemos algunas cosas que decirte y no te van a gustar- dijo Lilly

Que cosas- dijo Harry

Las mentiras y las manipulaciones a las que te han sometido- dijo James

De que hablas- dijo Harry

Los tres caminaron un momento y se sentaron en un sillón blanco

Todas las cosas que has tenido que pasar, las cosas malas, la razón de que no tuvieras una infancia y que pasaras toda tu adolescencia metiéndote en misiones suicidas, todo es culpa de las manipulaciones de Dumbledore- dijo Lilly

Harry los miro a ambos y supo que no mentían pero no podía ser cierto

Pero Dumbledore es… Dumbledore- dijo Harry

Si ese el problema, pero tú mismo hace un rato pensabas que era un traidor y aunque me cueste decirlo el propio Snape lo dijo y tiene razón, te crio para mandarte al matadero- dijo James

Pero y Voldemort y que es esa cosa- dijo Harry recordando a la creatura que acababa de ver

Eso es el fragmento del alma de Voldemort que residía en tu cuerpo, permanecerá aquí hasta que Voldemort termine de morir y luego será enviado a lo más profundo del infierno, al mismo hueco del que salió- dijo James

Dime algo, nunca te has preguntado quien te dejo en lo de Petunia o porque Arabella que estaba cerca de ti nunca denunciara a los Dursley por lo que te hacían, porque ni los profesores en la escuela a la que ibas antes de entrar en Hogwarts se preocupaban cuando llegaban con un golpe y cada vez más delgado y con ropa del tamaño de un elefante, también se supone que los Dursley son tus únicos familiares, pero es mentira- dijo Lilly

Dumbledore… el manipulo mi infancia- dijo Harry

James y Lilly asintieron

Vamos por parte, dime tu nombre completo y tu fecha de nacimiento- dijo Lilly, Harry la miro extrañado – solo hazlo

Harry James y nací el 31 de julio- dijo Harry

Mal, Harry es un apodo que te teníamos y el cual el mundo mágico usa para referirse a ti, tu nombre es Enrique, por tu abuelo materno y por mi propio abuelo - dijo James- tu naciste el 30 de Julio, a las 11:45 de la noche, 10 minutos despues que Neville, aunque realmente no debiste nacer en Julio sino varias semanas despues

Cómo?- dijo Harry

Te explico, el 30 de julio yo fui a visitar a mi mama en su casa en Reading, al rato llego Petunia con su hijo, ella quien me odia y celebra mi muerte con mucho placer, trato de intimidarme para que me fuera, le dije que no lo haría, que esa era la casa de mi mama y tenía todo el derecho de estar ahí, entonces me empujo por las escaleras, una hora despues tu naciste por cesárea en el mismo hospital que yo, tu no tenias que haber nacido en Julio sino los primeros días de Septiembre, fuiste prematuro por cinco semanas- dijo Lilly

Ósea que por causa de ella es que termine metido en todo ello- dijo Harry sintiendo un profundo odio como nunca había sentido hacia Petunia

En parte, aunque ella realmente lo hizo fue para hacerme daño igual que siempre, honestamente nunca he logrado comprender el intenso odio que me tiene pero ese no es el punto- dijo Lilly

Espera dijiste familia, tengo más familia- dijo Harry

Claro que si es solo que Petunia los odia a todos, ahora ella bien pudo haberte enviado con ellos, pero Petunia siempre buscaba la manera de humillarme así que les dijo a todos que tus estaban muerto para tenerte a su merced, pero no le creyeron sabían de lo que era capaz, Dumbledore fue el que intervino y los encanto para que creyeran la mentira de Petunia- dijo Lilly

Ósea que tengo familia en Inglaterra- dijo Harry

No, te contare la historia, mi familia es de América, mi mama nació en Estados Unidos y mi papa en México hasta que se mudo a Puerto Rico a los 09 años con su mama que era puertorriqueña, tenemos familia en Estados Unidos, México, Puerto Rico, Costa Rica, Argentina, Chile y en Perú, ahora cuando ellos eran adolescentes participaron en un programa de intercambio y terminaron en Inglaterra, años más tarde volvieron para estudiar en Cambridge ya que a ambos les gusto Inglaterra, ahí se conocieron, se casaron y nos tuvieron a nosotras, tu abuela es terapeuta y tu abuelo era piloto, el falleció en un accidente aéreo hace unos años- dijo Lilly

Harry la miraba impresionado, tanta familia y no lo sabía por causa de Dumbledore y Petunia

Ok la única que no cayó en la manipulación de Dumbledore fue mi mama, por lo que tomo la decisión de borrarle la memoria así que para ellos tú y yo nunca existimos, hasta la muerte del viejo que el encantamiento se rompió- dijo Lilly

Entonces te dejo con Petunia sabiendo lo que ya te había hecho, el motivo era muy simple, Petunia haría de tu infancia un infierno y verías al mundo mágico como tu salvación y darías todo para protegerlo, además de que serias sumiso y fácil de manipular- dijo James con rencor

Sabemos que es mucho que procesar, pero tenemos que seguir, hablemos de la profecía- dijo Lilly

No me digas que es falsa- dijo Harry

No te lo diremos- dijo James – es una reverenda basura, inventada por esa mujer, haber que nosotros, Frank y Alice enfrentáramos a Voldemort tres veces o que ambas estuvieran embarazadas, eso era de dominio público

Si bien la parte de la entrevista de trabajo de Sibil es cierta, no se te hace extraño que esta se realizara en un bar y no en la escuela?, el viejo dijo que lo había hecho porque era una pariente de una vieja amiga que tenía el don de la adivinación. La profecía es solo un invento de esa mujer para obtener un trabajo, solo recopilo información de los periódicos, da la casualidad de que la profecía se dictara despues del nacimiento de ustedes dos, Dumbledore claro que se dio cuenta pero la hechizo para que pareciera una profecía real, otra cosa no te parece mucha casualidad que al momento de que se dice la profecía un mortifago estuviera escuchando y que justamente lo echaran del bar en el momento justo en el que solo la parte en que señala a los posibles bebés profetizados, Severus era un mortifago de baja calaña, un mestizo recién marcado cuyo principal valor era su talento para las pociones, un joven cuya enemistad con tu padre era bien sabida por todos los que los conocían, si bien es cierto que él escucho la falsa profecía, fue capturado por el hermano de Albus en el momento oportuno y sus recuerdos fueron alterados le aplicaron un encanto de compulsión para que le dijera a su amo lo que el viejo quería que le dijera, a su hermano le hechizo para que no recordara nada – dijo Lilly- No se te hace mucha casualidad que los dos participantes en esta pequeña puesta en escena terminaran trabajando como maestros en la escuela en la que precisamente Albus es el director y que los dos carezcan de todo lo que se necesita para enseñar, una porque no tiene el talento y el otro aunque lo posee no tiene ni el deseo ni la vocación de un maestro, pero Dumbledore necesitaba tenerlos bajo su control

El recuerdo que viste de Snape pidiéndole ayuda a Dumbledore fue algo creado por el, lo demás es verdad incluyendo a Snape diciéndole a Voldemort que dejara viva a tu madre, también es muy real el desprecio que tiene en tu contra - dijo James

Entonces Snape también es victima- dijo Harry

En parte- dijo James

Nosotros decidimos irnos de Inglaterra y nos fuimos un cuando tenias dos meses, también creamos un testamento en el que decíamos que debías ser enviado con mi familia si algo nos pasaba y que por ningún motivos debía acercarte a Petunia, pero bueno Dumbledore hizo lo que ya te dijimos, al año siguiente en octubre 10 días antes de nuestra muerte volvimos por unos días por el cumpleaños de Alice, habíamos preferido no saber más de la guerra y Sirius nos informo del espía en la orden, Dumbledore te ha dicho que no sabía quién era, pero si lo sabia sin embargo dejo que Petigrew le dijera a Voldemort nuestra ubicación, cuando Voldemort nos encontró y tu papá me dijo que corriera es verdad que yo le roge que me matara, bueno todo lo que paso despues es cierto- dijo Lilly

Como te has dado cuenta todo esto fue con la única finalidad de engañar a Voldemort y propiciar su muerte, lo que el viejo no tenía previsto es que Sirius tuviera pensado visitarnos esa noche y que se presentara inmediatamente después de que todo sucediera y te encontrara antes que él y no pudiera reclamar el triunfo luego de una épica y ficticia batalla entre el bien y el mal en la cual por supuesto él saliera victorioso y Voldemort asesinado lamentando la muerte de la joven pareja y rescatando de la misma suerte a su pequeño hijo. Sirius cegado por el dolor y la traición te entrego a Hagrid para buscar a Peter y hacerle pagar por delatarnos, esta fue otra cosa que el viejo no previo porque ya conoces la capacidad de Hagrid para guardar secretos, gracias a él es que te conocen como el niño que vivió, que toda la comunidad de magos sabia de tu cicatriz y que fuiste tú quien derroto al Voldemort por esto el viejo te guarda rencor hijo. Lamentablemente sabes lo que paso con Sirius, su arresto, encarcelamiento y su carencia de juicio, nunca te has preguntado porque siendo el viejo el jefe del Wisengamot no promovió un juicio para Sirius, máxime sabiendo que él no era el guardián secreto, conociendo la forma de animago de Peter y reconociéndolo como la rata de los Weasley, además de que con el serias feliz, muy independiente y difícil de manipular – dijo James

Y no es lo peor, viejo no quería dejar cabos sueltos por lo que manipulo a Snape para que dijera la dirección donde podían encontrar a los Longbotton a los mortifagos que estaban buscando a su amo. El viejo es el verdadero culpable de lo que les paso a Frank y Alice, ellos han pasado todos estos años como vegetales por las maldiciones de los mortifagos pero fue Albus y Severus quienes les dijeron como encontrarlos- dijo James

Mientras sus padres le relataban todo está la mente de Harry era un torbellino todo su sufrimiento, la muerte de sus padres, eran obra de no otro sino Albus Dumbledore el hombre que él consideraba una especie de abuelo y mentor, un tipo que si bien sentía cierto rencor por una serie de motivos y especialmente por tanto secreto que le guardo considero un ejemplo y una parte de su familia y él había llorado por su muerte

Estas bien- dijo Lilly deteniendo a su marido y tomando la mano de su hijo

No, pero sigue quiero saberlo todo- dijo Harry que tenía un nodo en el estomago

Bueno haber, esa noche te dejo en lo de Petunia, eso del escudo de sangre es mentira, nadie se acerco a esa casa primero porque nadie sabía donde vivía ella, de hecho muchas personas hasta desconocían que yo tuviera una hermana, la razón por la que ningún mago se acerco a ese lugar fue porque él puso un encantamiento que le impedía a cualquier mago mayor de edad acercarse a menos de diez kilómetros a la casa, por eso envió a Arabela Figg, una squib y por tanto inmune al encantamiento- dijo Lilly- ella trato de denunciar a los Dursley pero Dumbledore la manipulo y la amenazo para que se callara, en la escuela también trataron de denunciar a los Dursley, pero el viejo los hechizo para que les diera igual lo que te pasara

Otra cosa que te debe llamar la atención es por qué Hagrid se presento tan rápido en el valle de Godric, cuando se supone que nadie siquiera sabía que nosotros estábamos en Inglaterra y él no sabía el secreto, no me malinterpretes hijo, Hagrid es una muy buena persona pero es muy fácil de manipular y tiene una gran admiración por el viejo por eso no desconfió cuando lo mando a patrullar precisamente el pueblo donde todo sucedió, continuemos, porque enviar a Hagrid a entregarte tu carta el primer año y no un profesor como todos los nacidos muggles, como te dije él es una muy buena persona pero estarás de acuerdo conmigo que no es la mejor persona para introducir al mundo mágico a alguien que hasta ese momento no sabía nada de su existencia- dijo James

Harry tuvo que reconocer que su madre tenía razón, es cierto que Hagrid era una de las mejores personas que conocía, carecía de lo que se necesitaba para ayudar a causar una primera buena impresión

James y Lilly se detuvieron unos minutos para que su hijo asimilara las cosas, lo que le dirían ahora sería un golpe aun más devastador

Harry, hay muchas personas a las que Dumbledore ha manipulado y sometido a su voluntad, pero hay otras que entraron a su juego voluntariamente, entre ellos Molly Weasley y Hermione Granger – dijo Lilly

Que?- dijo Harry dando un paso hacia atrás- no ellas no pueden ser parte de esto, Hermione es como una hermana para mi

Cuando la conociste en el tren, te dijo que te conocía, cuando nunca se habían visto, también resulta que todo lo conseguía a la primera- dijo Lilly

Dijo que se había aprendido y hecho todos los encantamientos- dijo Harry

No, eso es imposible, nosotros también teníamos buenas notas pero teníamos que esforzarnos, la razón de que todo le saliera bien es que ella ya había estado un año en el colegio, solo que repitió el año – dijo James- por eso le salía todo bien

Pero porque- dijo Harry

Muchos magos de origen muggle se van del mundo mágico porque son bastante ignorados, Hermione ya era muy ignorada, no por su inteligencia, ella misma espantaba a la gente de su lado queriéndose imponer sobre todos, con su actitud mandona y actuando como si fuera la madre de todos, llega al mundo mágico y se da cuenta que es lo mismo, no tendrá mejor trato ya que los mestizos y los sangre pura tienen mejores contactos, ella quería ser famosa, no quería ser una más del montón, Dumbledore claro se dio cuenta – dijo Lilly

Él le dijo que tu llegarías al año siguiente sin embargo sería muy difícil que se hicieran amigos por dos razones, primero porque ella era mayor y segundo porque ella estaba en Ravenclaw, Dumbledore cambio la memoria de todos haciéndoles creer que nunca había estado ahí aunque igual dudo que alguien lo notara ya que no tenía un solo amigo, claro que nunca asumió que terminaría por espantarte a ti también- dijo James- Dumbledore le pago para mantenerla contenta y siguiera tratando de ser tu amiga, hasta que paso lo del trol y lo demás ya lo sabes, pero igual el dinero que ella recibe cada año viene de la dinastía Potter, también le prometió que tendría toda la biblioteca de los Potter y también de los Black cuando tu murieras

Pero yo creí que era mi amiga, todo lo que pasamos… déjame adivinar Ron también está detrás de esto- dijo Harry a punto de derrumbarse

No, el si es tu amigo, al igual que los gemelos, Bill, Charlie y Ginny también es tu amiga, Arthur también te quiere mucho, pero Molly es otro cuento- dijo Lilly- luego de lo ocurrido en tu primer año Molly quiso llevarse a Ron y a sus hijos de Hogwarts y prohibir que siguiera siendo amigo tuyo, pero Dumbledore le ofreció un trato un millón de galeones al año a cambio de que dejara a Ron en Hogwarts, Ron no sabe nada, no te parece extraño que una total desconocida te recibiera en su casa despues de que sus tres hijos atravesaran el país, la mujer trataba de ganarse tu cariño, por la enorme cantidad de dinero que estaba recibiendo, a Arthur le hicieron un encantamiento de compulsión para que no se enterara del dinero ya que él nunca lo permitiría

Te lo pondré así, cuántos hijos envió Molly al colegio antes de que tu entraras, 5, cinco hijos, además de que ella también fue a la misma escuela y también acompaño a sus dos hermanos menores, la entrada a la estación ha sido la misma los últimos trescientos años, pero da la casualidad de que justo ese año se le olvida y decide preguntar, ella tenía tres horas dando vueltas por la estación y se acerco nada más verte llegar, supo que eras tú porque Dumbledore le envió una foto tuya- dijo James

Harry se dejo caer en el sillón que había detrás de el ni siquiera recordaba haberse levantado

De hecho el mismo Arthur es una víctima, el quiso dejarla porque nunca lo dejaba hablar de lo que quería como te abras dado cuenta, cada vez que pregunta sobre alguna cosa muggle ella lo interrumpe, como se casaron fue muy simple, uso la maldición imperios en él para que la dejara embarazada y se vio obligado a casarse con ella, luego tuvo seis hijos mas y como ella no trabaja, el tenia que proveer los ingresos- dijo James- Molly Weasley no es ningún ángel caído del cielo, mucho menos una buena madre, que madre le vende sus hijos al diablo solo por dinero

Tu padre tiene razón, cuando Ginny nació eso le dio la vuelta al mundo, ofrecieron grandes cantidades de dinero por fotos de la niña pero Arthur no quiso, Molly estaba furiosa pero todos apoyaron a Arthur, ahora en tu segundo año Ginny casi muere, esa fue la única vez que Molly se dio cuenta que no debió escuchar a Dumbledore, ella en el fondo ama a sus hijos, pero eso no duro mucho, Dumbledore le ofreció esta vez 2 millones de galeones y crearon un contrato ilegal de matrimonio entre tú y Ginny- dijo Lilly- pero una vez mas Dumbledore no conto con algo que no vio sino hasta hace un par de años, tu orientación sexual

Soy heterosexual, no tengo nada contra la homosexualidad pero…- dijo Harry

Estas seguro- dijo Lilly y apareció una copa de cristal con una poción- bebe esto

Harry la tomo y sintió una fuerte punzada y muchas imágenes de el en relaciones con chicos y chicas

Soy bisexual?- dijo Harry cuando recupero el aliento

Eso tendrás que analizarlo tú, nosotros no tenemos problemas, solo queremos que seas feliz- dijo James- pero para Dumbledore no funciona así, tu debías casarte con Ginny para que así el pudiera tener acceso a la fortuna Potter, te puso un bloqueo para hacerte creer que eres heterosexual, te lo puso al final de tu quinto año tras la muerte de Sirius ya que fue cuando te encontraste más vulnerable y borro todas tus relaciones con hombres

Si, no te parece extraño que un día vieras a Ginny como la hermana de Ron y literalmente a la mañana siguiente no te la pudieras sacar de la cabeza- dijo Lilly- Molly te suministro la poción de amor esa noche mezclada con la sopa que te dio, es por eso que Dumbledore te saco tan rápido de lo de Petunia, no quería que te recuperaras mucho y volvieras a subir tus defensas, también se las suministro a Ginny, sus sentimientos reales hacia ti, son los mismo que tiene hacia cualquiera de sus hermanos, Molly Weasley es una Black despues de todo, pero los demás Weasley si son tus amigos

Harry no pudo más y se echo a llorar, su mejor amiga, la mujer a quien consideraba una segunda madre y Dumbledore, habían estado manipulándolo, robándole, le arrebataron a su familia, su infancia y su vida, hasta habían manipulado sus emociones para amar a quien solo veía como una amiga

Lo lamento Kiki, desearía haber estado hay para evitarlo- dijo Lilly abrazando con fuerza a su hijo queriendo quitarle el dolor

Lo lamento leoncito- dijo James abrazando también a su hijo – sabemos que te duele

Entonces… quien soy- dijo Harry aferrándose a ellos

Tu podías haber hecho muchas cosas y hay cosas que te gustan es solo que Dumbledore te hechizo para que solo te interesara meterte en misiones suicidas y te concentraras en vencer a Voldemort- dijo James

Que son esas cosas- dijo Harry

Ven recuéstate, cierra los ojos y déjate llevar- dijo James haciendo que su hijo se recostara en el respaldo- solo respira

Tras unos minutos Harry abrió los ojos

Música, claro que me gusta la música, quería ser cantante, Actor, escritor, quería ser famoso- dijo Harry- pero famoso por mí mismo y demostrarle a los Dursley que no sirvo solo para ser su esclavo

Bingo- dijo Lilly- no es la fama la que te disgusta…

Es el tipo se fama- continuo Harry – no me gusta la fama del mundo mágico

Yo me preocuparía si te gustara – dijo James- pero otra vez Dumbledore te manipulo, que te interesaras en esas cosas no era bueno para sus planes, quería mantenerte enfocado en el mundo mágico

Entonces porque me dejo entrar al equipo de quidditch- dijo Harry

Primero felicitaciones por eso, eres un gran jugador no tanto como yo pero bueno- dijo James

James!- dijo Lilly tratando de regañarlo pero su sonrisa la delataba

Gracias papa, pero tengo que decir que realmente lo que me gusta es volar, eso me relaja de alguna manera- dijo Harry, su padre de revolvió el cabello

Sobre tu pregunta, te dejo fue porque eso es algo relacionado con el mundo mágico y si te dejaba hacer eso entonces dejarías de interesarte por ser artista en el mundo muggle- dijo Lilly

Les gustaría que yo fuera artista- dijo Harry

Queremos que seas feliz, eso es lo más importante para nosotros- dijo James

Harry asintió conforme

Si, por eso estamos aquí queremos que puedas alcanzar la felicidad, que vuelvas a empezar y seas tú mismo- dijo Lilly antes de besar la frente de su hijo- quieres que siga

Harry volvió a asentir pero se dio cuenta de algo

Voldemort, dime que toda esta misión los Horrocruxes no eran mentira- dijo Harry

No eso si es verdad, todo el punto de la manipulación de Dumbledore es el simple hecho de lograr cumplir esa estúpida profecía- dijo James – tu quedabas como un héroe o en el peor de los casos un mártir y el quedaba como el mentor que ayudo a derrotar a Voldemort, listo fama instantánea

Hay algo que no me cuadra, como supo que Voldemort volvería- dijo Harry

Muy simple tenia a dos mortifagos en la escuela, las marcas habían comenzado a activarse y pronto averiguo que Voldemort planeaba volver usando el torneo de los tres magos, pero no tuvo que mover un dedo, Barty Jr hizo el trabajo- dijo James - sabes porque no te saco del torneo de los tres magos, en el que literalmente te obligaron a participar

Que no es como un contrato vinculante- dijo Harry

Si pero el contrato vinculante es solo para los mayores de edad, los menores si es que termina escogiéndose uno, pueden zafarse- dijo James

Entonces, porque me hicieron participar- dijo Harry

Porque tu ya eras mayor de edad, los Potter sin excepción quedamos emancipados, es decir libres del control del ministerio al cumplir los catorce años, aunque realmente casi nunca se lleva a cabo ya que seguimos estudiando y bueno realmente no es mucha la diferencia- dijo James

Pero porque al año siguiente que invoque el patronus me amonestaron- dijo Harry

Porque Dumbledore te puso uno nuevo, pero legalmente tú eras mayor de edad porque la emancipación es automática, Fudge se aprovecho de la situación para meterse contigo, de hecho ese año fue el único que se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Dumbledore, fue por eso que fue imposible sacarte del torneo y el saltaba de gusto- dijo Lilly- no le molestaba que se metieran con el todo tu quinto año pero disfrutaba viéndote humillado, porque fuiste un poco más fácil de manipular

Pero de dónde saca tanto dinero, en la bóveda que yo uso no hay tanto- dijo Harry

Esa es la de uso diario, recuerdas que Hagrid te dio la llave de una bóveda- dijo Jame el chico asintió- y se la llevo

Dumbledore se hizo con las llaves, de las bóvedas que hay en Inglaterra que son 09, te lo explicare rápido, pero realmente hay 500 bóvedas llenas a reventar en 20 países diferentes, pero eso lo sabrás en el banco, hasta los 14 años solo tienes acceso a un 10% de este dinero, cuando cumples 14 años tienes accedo al 25%, a los 21 tienes acceso al 50% y solo a los treinta al resto, pero como tú no usaste lo de tus primeros catorce años y de hecho no has usado mucho, eso se fue acumulando es de ahí de donde Dumbledore ha sacado tanto dinero, es todo- dijo Lilly

Que hay de Sirius- dijo Harry

No eso si no lo planeo, Sirius habría hecho cualquier cosa para mantenerte a salvo, pero Dumbledore si estaba planeando la forma para deshacerse de el, pero paso lo que paso, Dumbledore sabía que Snape no iba a enseñarte nada de oclumancia, solo iba a molestarte, a Dumbledore no le importa cuánto sufras, no le importa cuánto daño o quien daña para conseguir lo que quieres, otra cosa el testamento de Sirius- dijo James

Falso verdad?- dijo Harry

Dumbledore saboteo las cartas, tanto la que te tenía que llegar cuando cumpliste los catorce años, como la de la lectura del testamento de Sirius, el testamento de Sirius sigue en Gringotts, los testamentos se leen con los abogados, generalmente en el banco, no en la sala de estar de unos muggles, creo un testamento falso para que si morías o si te casabas con Ginny todo se dividiera entre él y los Weasley y falsifico tu firma algo de lo que los duendes se dieron cuenta - dijo Lilly

Harry no pudo más y se levanto

No, no puede ser, toda mi vida es una mentira, tengo familia que no conozco, Dumbledore condeno a Sirius a azkaban para que yo no tuviera una vida feliz, viví un infierno, mi mejor amiga no es mi amiga, solo me han robado y todo por una profecía que ni siquiera es cierta, solo por un viejo loco que quería fama- dijo Harry llorando- me quitaron mi identidad, mis sentimientos, todo, que se supone que hare ahora

Lilly y James solo pudieron acercarse a su niño y abrazarlo, solo se abrazaron y lloraron, casi una hora despues todos se calmaron

Kiki, hay una razón por la cual te trajimos aquí y te estamos contando esto- dijo Lilly- te tenemos un regalo

Cual?- dijo Harry con la voz entre cortada por el llano aun abrazado a su padre

Regresar y recuperar tu vida – dijo Lilly

Como hare eso- dijo Harry

Obviamente ya el daño esta demasiado avanzado, por eso hay dos opciones, volver en el tiempo con todos tus recuerdos actuales intactos incluido todo lo que te acabamos de decir, al momento en el que tenías catorce años, la segunda es volver a tu primer año y partir desde ahí, reconstruir tu vida y poner a toda esa gente en su lugar, hacerlos pagar por esto - dijo James- o puedes no hacer eso e irte con nosotros al otro lado

Si me voy, Dumbledore ganara- dijo Harry- pero si vuelvo que pasara con el alma de Voldemort, volveré a tenerlo encima, a tener que liderar con eso

No, lo que cambiaria es tu vida, los fragmentos del alma de Voldemort permanecerá aquí, solo que Voldemort y Dumbledore creerán que están intactas, pero tu no estarías siendo afectado por el - dijo Lilly

Harry se quedo un rato pensando mientras abrazaba a sus padres, hasta que los miro

No quiero perderlos otra vez, pero…- dijo Harry

Cielo, no nos has perdido- dijo Lilly

Nosotros siempre estamos campeón, solo tienes que pensar en nosotros, siempre estamos contigo, cuidándote y apoyándote- dijo James

Está bien que quieras volver y vivir tu vida, eso era lo que queríamos y es lo que queremos, así que ve y patea a ese viejo y a mi hermana, en donde más les duela- dijo Lilly

Harry se rio

Solo ve, haz lo que tengas que hacer y se feliz- dijo James

Sé que sonara infantil pero yo recuerdo que ustedes… ustedes me cantaban- dijo Harry

Quieres que te cantemos- dijo Lilly

Ven – dijo James

Los tres se recontaron en el sillón a lo largo, Lilly se acostó y Harry se recostó sobre su pecho, James se acostó a su alado abrazándolos y ambos comenzaron a cantarle a su niño, era una canción que habían escrito para el

 _Es tu amor que me hace revivir_

 _es tu amor que me enseña a ser feliz_

 _que me ayuda a vivir y a no morir_

 _Es tu amor que me enseña a caminar_

 _es tu amor que me dice la verdad_

 _que me ayuda a ser fuerte y soportar_

 _Es por tu amor que hoy lucho por mi vida_

 _es por tu amor que hoy sanan mis heridas_

 _es por tu amor que hoy vuelvo alzar el vuelo_

 _tu amor me ha enseñado a luchar por mis sueños_

 _Es tu amor, es tu amor que me hace revivir_

 _es tu amor que me enseña a ser feliz_

 _es tu amor que me ayuda a recordar_

 _que aun me quedan batallas por ganar_

 _es tu amor que me enseña a caminar_

 _es tu amor que me dice la verdad_

 _que me ayuda a ser fuerte y soportar_

 _Es tu amor un mañana un sonreír_

 _es tu amor mi razón de estar aqui_

 _es tu amor la alegría en pleno abril._

 _Es tu amor un no temas yo estaré_

 _es tu amor un siempre te cuidare_

 _es tu amor que me dice, que jamás pierda la fe_

 _Es por tu amor que hoy lucho por mi vida_

 _es por tu amor que hoy sanan mis heridas_

 _es por tu amor que hoy vuelvo alzar el vuelo_

 _tu amor me ha enseñado a luchar por mis sueños._

 _Es tu amor, es tu amor que me hace revivir_

 _es tu amor que me enseña a ser feliz_

 _es tu amor que me ayuda a recordar_

 _que aun me quedan batallas por ganar_

 _es tu amor que me enseña a caminar_

 _es tu amor que me dice la verdad_

 _que me ayuda a ser fuerte y soportar_

 _Es tu amor, es tu amoor,_

 _es tu amor que me alegra la vida_

 _es tu amor quien sana mis heridas_

 _es tu amor que me enseño a volar,_

 _me ayuda a soportar, me ayuda a no perdermeee_

 _Es tu amor, es tu amor que me enseña a caminar_

 _es tu amor que me dice la verdad_

 _que me ayuda a ser fuerte y soportar._

 _Es por tu amor que hoy lucho por mi vida,_

 _es por tu amor que hoy sanan mis heridas_

Harry se quedo profundamente dormido, James y Lilly besaron la frente, era hora de enviarlo de vuelta, pero ellos tenían un plan que no le dirían a su hijo, no lo enviarían a su 1° año en Hogwarts, lo enviarían a cuando tenía dos años que fue la fecha en la que la madre de Lilly estuvo más cerca de dar con él, cosa que claro fue impedida otra vez por Dumbledore, pero esta vez no sería así, Michelle se lo llevaría y le daría la infancia que ellos querían que tuviera, sobre los recuerdos de las cosas que había vivido incluido ese encuentro con ellos volverían a él cuando llegara su carta de Hogwarts y hay seria cuando se encargaría de todos los que le habían hecho tanto daño, pero antes viviría su infancia, lo otro era que no solo lo protegerían a él, también protegerían a los que si querían a su hijo

Te amamos leoncito, no lo olvides- dijo James

Si te amamos, siempre será así- dijo Lilly

Besaron la frente de su niño queriendo transmitiéndole todo su amor y protección, pronto el chico comenzó a desvanecerse y ellos se fueron juntos al lugar desde donde podrían cuidar a su hijo y luego ver como las personas que tanto daño les había hecho caían una por una

Proximo capi: Abuela al rescate

Comenten plisss:)

Besos:)


	2. Abuela al rescate

Abuela al rescate

05-05-1983

Privet Drive N°4

En una fría y oscura alacena un pequeño bebe de solo dos años sollozaba por el hambre y la sed ya que hacía casi una semana que no probaba bocado, ese tiempo para un bebe era toda una eternidad, la otra razón por la que lloraba era por el dolor que le producían los golpes y heridas hechas por su tío hacia unos días, estaba muy delgado y era bastante pequeño claro que esto se debía en parte a que usaba ropa tres talla más grandes que era de su primo quien aunque parezca imposible le llevaba solo unos meses de edad, tenía una espesa cabellera negra muy revuelta y unos hermosos pero opacos ojos verdes, también estaba muy pálido, no solo por la grave desnutrición, sino también porque en el año que llevaba viviendo en esa casa apenas había visto la luz del sol un par de veces

Mami, mami, ven- gemía débilmente el pequeño

Pero nadie lo escuchaba, nadie nunca lo hacía, el llevaba en esa casa alrededor de dos años, pero más que una casa para él era un infierno, solo recibía una comida y un vaso de agua al día, pero la comida eran realmente puras sobras, era solo un bebe pero sabía que sus tíos lo odiaban, su tío lo golpeaba todos los días sin razón aparente, su primo también lo molestaba y si trataba de defenderse o a su primo le pasaba algo, el pagaba los platos rotos así no estuviera ni cerca, mientras su tía veía todo aquel monstruoso espectáculo desde el sillón o simplemente lo ignoraba, solo se bañaba dos veces a la semana, tenía prohibido pisar el jardín del frente

Uno de los berrinches de Dudley eran la razón de su estado actual, al niño le había dado por jugar a los platillos voladores con la costosa vajilla nueva de su madre y claro los platos terminaron rompiéndose en mil pedazos al estrellarse contra las paredes y el suelo, Petunia grito tan fuerte que hasta reventó los vidrios de la ventana de los vecinos, Vernon llego una hora despues y al ver el desastre solo miro a su sobrino y lo señalo como el culpable, Harry trato de defenderse diciendo que había sido Dudley pero esto le costó muy caro, Vernon quien era grande y pesado tiro al niño contra el suelo, causándole un fuerte golpe en la muñeca, lo pateo, lo golpeo con un cinturón, lo uso de escoba para recoger los vidrios causándole docenas de cortes en la espalda y los brazos, luego lo arrojo a la alacena, pero no sobre el viejo y delgado colchón sino contra el frio suelo de cemento de la alacena, lo encerró y decreto su castigo, un mes encerrado y una semana sin comer, esa noche Petunia lo despertó para limpiar sus heridas con alcohol haciéndolo llorar para luego dejarlo sobre el colchón, desde entonces había permanecido hay tirado de eso hacía ya cinco días

El hambre estaba haciendo mella en él, su cuerpo había empezado a pasarle la factura de todo el abuso que estaba sufriendo, haciendo que durmiera más de lo normal para ahorrar energía, tras media hora llamando, llorando por beber algo y escuchando a su primo jugar en la sala y a sus tíos pasar una y otra vez junto a la alacena y sentir el rico olor de la cena se volvió a quedar dormido, el pequeño se perdió en sus sueños, soñaba con su madre, su padre, soñaba con su perrito, soñaba que volvía a la playa, todo esto sin saber que la mujer que se convertiría en la persona más importante de su vida estaba en camino

Vernon Dursley estaba sentado en el sillón leyendo el periódico y Petunia bebía una taza de te mientras veía una revista, ambos estaban en la sala y en silencio disfrutaban los gemidos de dolor de su sobrino, el primero porque según sus propias palabras era lo que se merecía y la segunda porque disfrutaba ver sufrir a su sobrino e imaginaba el dolor que sentiría su hermana al ver a su hijo así, el pequeño hijo de ambos yacía profundamente dormido en su cómoda y caliente cuna en el piso de arriba

En eso se escuchan las sirenas de la policía y de una ambulancia pero ellos lo ignoraron, solo unos minutos despues se escucho un gran estruendo en el vestíbulo y en pocos segundos al menos 15 policías armados entraron a la casa

Que demonios pasa aquí con que derecho entran así a mi casa- grito Vernon

Vernon y Petunia Dursley quedan bajo arresto por el secuestro de Enrique James Potter, abuso infantil y robo agravado a la familia Potter – dijo uno de los oficiales

Están locos nosotros no conocemos a esa familia- dijo Vernon

En eso entra una mujer de un largo cabello marrón y ojos azules, Petunia la reconoció inmediatamente al mismo tiempo que se ponía muy pálida

Donde esta Petunia, donde esta mi nieto- dijo Michelle

Dudley está arriba estará feliz…- trato de decir Petunia luchando por soltarse

No estoy hablando del nieto que decidiste alejar de mí, estoy hablando del hijo de tu hermana- dijo Michelle

Señora Evans por favor espere afuera, le llevaremos a su nieto en un momento- dijo una de las oficiales

Michelle fue sacada de la casa

NO PUEDEN HACERNOS ESTO, SUELTENME INMEDIATAMENTE- grito Vernon

En eso dos de los oficiales que había subido bajaron las escaleras con Dudley que lloraba a mares

NO A MI HIJO NO POR FAVOR A EL NO, ES SOLO UN NIÑO- grito Petunia desesperada- LLEVENCE AL EJENDRO ESTA DEBAJO DE LAS ESCALERAS PERO POR FAVOR NO SE LLEVEN A MI HIJO

Su hijo será puesto bajo la custodia de servicios sociales hasta que se decida que hacer con él- dijo Otra oficial mientras los sacaban de la casa

Mientras varios oficiales abrieron la alacena y la escena que vieron los hizo retroceder, a más de uno se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, esa alacena era en pocas palabras, un baño de sangre

Un bebe de tan solo dos años de edad yacía tirado al borde de un colchón sucio, el hedor que desprendía demostraba que no lo habían bañado en días quizás semanas, estaba demacrado, muy delgado, se escuchaba como su estomago gruñía de hambre, estaba pálido, tenia moretones en todo el cuerpo, tenia arañazos y cortes por los cuales sangraba, se le notaba la muñeca rota y sangraba por la nariz, respiraba con mucha dificultad, tenía los ojos hinchados por el llanto, era una escena desgarradora

Temiendo lastimarlo más una de las oficiales sacando su instinto maternal y mando a buscar una manta para cubrirlo y poder sacarlo de la alacena, con ayuda de otra oficial lo sacaron de la alacena y lo depositaron en una camilla que habían traído, mientras hacían eso los demás oficiales comenzaron a tomar fotos de toda la casa

Una vez fuera de la casa Michelle se acerco a su nieto, al escuchar todo el alboroto los vecinos se acercaron y al ver al niño casi muerto sobre la camilla comenzaron a maldecir a los Dursley

SUELTENME NO PUEDES HACER ESTO, QUE LES PASA, ESE BASTARDO NO MERECE VIVIR, DEJENME – gritaba Vernon gruñendo como jabalí con rabia

Petunia luchaba por zafarse y correr hacia su hijo

NO A MI HIJO NO, A EL NO POR FAVOR, DENME A MI HIJO, SE LOS SUPLICO, POR FAVOR, DEJENLO ES SOLO UN NIÑO- Gritaba Petunia mientras veía como su hijo lloraba por ella

Michelle furiosa al ver el estado de su nieto se acerco a su hija

Mama- dijo Petunia

Michelle sin embargo le dio tal bofetada que la tiro al suelo reventándole la nariz en el proceso

Eres un monstruo Petunia, como te has atrevido, tu hermana habría dado la vida por tu hijo - dijo Michelle siendo contenida por un oficial

Señora Evans por favor vaya, con su nieto él la necesita nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos- dijo un oficial

No, este monstruo no es mi hija pero una cosa si te digo, esto no se va a quedar así - dijo Michelle lanzándole una mirada de desprecio a su primogénita antes de irse con su nieto que era subido a una ambulancia

Un rato más tarde llegaron al hospital donde atendieron a Harry, mientras los demás esperaban en la sala de espera

Tranquila doña Michelle todo va a estar bien- dijo Mike

Mike Preston, era un gran amigo de la infancia de Lilly y también era mago aunque no supieron de la magia del otro hasta los 14 años, Mike había estado haciendo todo para encontrar al hijo de Lilly y entregárselo a su abuela, pero no lo había tenido fácil, era un joven de cabello marrón y los ojos color miel

Mi hija, como se convirtió mi hija en tal monstruo, esto es culpa de ese Vernon Dursley, ese tipo es una mala influencia- dijo Michelle quien no podía evitar llorar- no entiendo que fue lo que hice mal

No hiciste nada Michelle, Petunia tomo esas decisiones porque quiso, nadie la obligo- dijo Nicolas Evans el cuñado de Michelle y tío tanto de Lilly como de Harry, para luego abrazar a su cuñada

Toma Mitchie te ayudara- dijo Elizabeth hermana de Michelle dándole una taza de Te

Gracias- dijo Michelle tomándola con las manos temblorosas

Una hora despues

Familia de Enrique Potter- dijo una doctora entrando a la sala

Somos nosotros- dijo Taylor Evans prima de Lilly y madrina de Harry – como esta

Soy la doctora Sarah Weston, estoy a cargo del joven Potter, el ahora está estable, tuvimos que sedarlo, pero su estado es muy serio- dijo la doctora

Que tan grave- dijo Michelle

Sarah señalo las sillas indicándoles que se sentaran y se paro delante de ellos

Bien, tiene una grave desnutrición, está muy deshidratado, lo pesamos y tuvimos que hacerlo tres veces, tiene el peso de un bebe de nueve o diez meses de edad, tiene cortes y golpes por todo el cuerpo, un enguinche en la muñeca derecha, también muchas lesiones viejas- dijo Sarah- ahora lo siguiente es que operarlo

Operarlo?- dijeron todos

Si, debemos sacarle los vidrios que tiene incrustados y también tenemos que extirparle el apéndice, lo tiene casi desprendido por eso la fiebre tan alta- dijo Sarah

Hágalo, por favor haga lo que sea necesario- dijo Michelle para luego presentarse como la abuela del niño

No se preocupe señora, su nieto está en buenas manos- dijo Sarah

Para el amanecer Harry ya estaba fuera de peligro y permanecía bien vigilado por los médicos y su familia

Mientras a cientos de kilómetros tres personas tenían diferentes reacciones sobre la situación en la que estaban

Vernon Dursley bufaba y gruñía como un jabalí, para luego ponerse a gritar que él no tenía razones para estar ahí, que todo lo que había hecho era algo que Harry se merecía, para Vernon el tener a su sobrino en su casa solo significaba que recibiría grandes sumas de dinero por no hacer nada, pero Dumbledore le había dicho que debía hacer que el chico odiara el mundo muggle para poder manipularlo si lo hacía recibiría más dinero algo que le encantaba

Marge estaba casi igual que su hermano, a ella la habían ido a buscar solo una hora despues de que arrestaran a su hermano y cuñada, literalmente la habían sacado de la cama en medio de los ladridos rabiosos de sus perros

Petunia era otra cosa, ella solo gritaba y lloraba por su hijo a quien de un momento al otro le habían arrebatado de los brazos, ahora se daba cuenta que había ido demasiado lejos y deseaba haberlo enviado con su madre tan pronto como lo encontró en la puerta de su casa

Para Vernon y Petunia solo había un culpable de su situación, Dumbledore, ahora estaban en unas sucias celdas lejos de casa metidos en un gran problema y del viejo ni las luces

A la mañana siguiente les dijeron que el juicio comenzaría tan pronto encontraran un abogado que quisiera defenderlos aunque supieran que iban a perder

Mientras en un edificio en medio de la ciudad un niño de caso tres años lloraba al verse en un lugar extraño donde no le cumplían ninguna de sus exigencias y donde además tampoco estaban sus padres, los encargados del lugar habían tenido que ponerlo solo en otra habitación solo para que no perturbara a los demás, solo unos minutos después de la llegaba del niño entendieron que tenían un gran desafío en sus manos

Muy lejos de hay un hombre de unos 100 años, de larga barba blanca, disfrutaba de unas más que merecidas vacaciones sin saber que sus planes habían empezado a desmoronarse

Proximo cap: Juicio de los Dursley y la custodia de Harry (en este capi se vera a Dumbledore tratando de recuperar el control)

Comenten pliss:)

Besos;)


	3. El juicio de los Dursley

El juicio de los Dursley duro diez días, todo se desarrollo bastante rápido, lo más difícil fue encontrar un abogado que se hiciera cargo de los Dursley ya que todos los que buscaban al leer los cargos se unían pero a los abogados acusadores, finalmente el juez del caso tuvo que asignarles uno quien acepto solo por el dinero que recibiría a cambio, pero igual estaba de acuerdo en el hecho de que esa gente se merecía un severo castigo por lo que habían hecho

Argumentos y testigos fueron y vinieron, cada evidencia o testimonio era peor que el anterior, el juicio termino atrayendo la atención no solo del país, logro atraer la atención del mundo entero, nadie podía creer lo que tres personas le habían hecho a un niño y se exigía un severo castigo, lo que habían hecho no tenía ninguna justificación

Mientras esto pasaba Harry se recuperaba en el hospital infantil de Londres y permanecía estrechamente vigilado por su abuela dos tíos y su madrina, también recibía la atención de los mejores doctores, en eso días se recupero bastante bien de sus heridas salvo la de la muñeca que la tenía envuelta en vendas, un medico hizo lo mejor posible para que las cicatrices que tenía en el cuerpo incluida la de la frente no se notaran mucho o que al crecer estas fueran desapareciendo. Michelle sin embargo ya sabía que los magos amigos de su hija y yerno se encargarían de borrar las cicatrices con ayuda de un ungüento especial, pero eso se haría una vez que estuvieran en Estados Unidos para no llamar la atención

Harry por otro lado en pocos días había creado un vinculo con su abuela al punto de que solo se sentía seguro con ella, también se llevo bien con su madrina Taylor, con sus dos tíos era un poco complicado, según un sicólogo, Vernon Dursley lo tenía tan traumatizado que le iba a costar llevarse bien con los hombres adultos, era cosa de demostrarle que no le iban a hacer daño, otra preocupación era la relación que tendría con sus otros primos, pero el sicólogo les había dicho que era cosa de darle tiempo y hacerle saber que estaba a salvo, pero debían darle tiempo

Volviendo al juicio, Michelle tuvo que explicar la relación entre sus dos hijas, como habían pasado los últimos años de vida de Lilly casi sin saber la una de la otra, como fue que Lilly termino dando a luz prematuramente tras ser empujada por las escaleras por su hermana, el desprecio de su hermana hacia su propia familia, entre otras cosas

También habían arrestado a Margue Dursley por abuso infantil ya que se sabía que cada vez que iba a casa de su hermano se unía a los abusos, también la arrestaron por varias denuncias en relación a sus perros los cuales según algunos testigos parecían leones salvajes y de hecho gracias a un par de cicatrices en el cuerpo de Harry supieron que también los usaba para agredirlo

Finalmente llego el día del veredicto final y las sentencias, afuera de la corte cientos de reporteros esperaban tener las noticias que el mundo esperaba

En la sala todos esperaba el veredicto del juez, frente a el estaban los Dursley con sus abogados y del otro lado los abogado acusadores, en el público estaba los testigos y algunos miembros de la familia Evans, Harry quien había sido dado de alta se había quedado en el hotel con su madrina y un de los amigos del mundo mágico de James y Lilly

Bueno, empecemos con esto- dijo el juez tomando una carpeta- los cargos, a Vernon Caleb Dursley se lo acusa de secuestro, abuso infantil tanto físico como emocional, intento de homicidio de Enrique James Potter Evans de dos años de edad, invasión de propiedad a la dinastía Potter y robo a la dinastía Potter de posesiones valiosas y una suma de casi diez millones de euros, además de daños emocionales causados a la familia Evans, también se lo acusa de abusar de su hijo e incitarlo a participar de los abusos - leyó el juez antes de mirar al jurado- como lo declaran

Nosotros declaramos al acusado Vernon Caleb Dursley culpable de todos los cargos – dijo el presidente del jurado

Muy bien, ahora daré a conocer la sentencia- dijo el juez- en vista de todo lo que hemos visto, tengo claro que este hombre es una amenaza no solo para el niño Potter, es una amenaza para todo hombre, mujer o niño que este cerca de él, no tiene ningún respeto por las leyes ni por la sociedad, la siguiente condena suprimirá ese peligro- dijo el hombre- será condenado a 75 años de prisión en una celda de máxima seguridad que me asegurare que sea reformada hasta tener las mismas medidas que la alacena de su casa, solo recibirá una ración de comida al día y permanecerá en completo aislamiento las 24 horas del día, no podrá tener ningún contacto con el exterior incluida su familia - dicto el juez- pueden llevárselo

NO, NO PUEDEN HACERME ESTO, ESE BASTARDO SE MERECIA ESO Y MUCHO MAS, ES UN EJENDRO UNA ABERRACION DEL DEMONIO, DEJENME EN PAZ, SOLO MERECE SUFRIR ES LO UNICO QUE SE MERECE, ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASI- grito Vernon furioso mientras era arrastrado fuera de la sala -

Tras unos minutos el juez volvió a hablar

Bien sigamos, Marge Adelaida Dursley, se la acusa de participación en el abuso tanto físico como emocional hacia Enrique James Potter Evans, además de entrenar perros para hacer daño a las personas, eso se califica como maltrato animal- dijo el Juez – como declaran a la acusada

Declaramos a la acusada culpable de todos los cargos- dijo el presidente del jurado

Ok, yo sentencio a Marge Dursley a pasar 25 años en prisión sin posibilidad de libertad condicional, sus perros aunque me duele decirlo deberán ser sacrificados por ser una amenaza para la sociedad debido a la forma que usted los ha criado, cuando salga de prisión tendrá terminantemente prohibido tener ningún tipo de mascotas, ya he visto que usted es capaz de convertir a un pez dorado en un tiburón salvaje, no podrá establecer ningún contacto con su hermano, su cuñada o sobrino, estará en una celda de aislamiento - dijo el hombre- pueden llevársela

NO YO NO HICE NADA SON MIS PERROS PUEDO HACER CON ELLOS LO QUE QUIERA, MI HERMANO ES INOCENTE SOLO HIZO LO CORRECTO, ESE BASTARDO NO HACIA MAS QUE ESTORBAR DEJENME NO PUEDEN HACERNOS ESTO- gritaba Marge mientras era sacada de la sala

Bien tomemos un descanso de 20 minutos y continuaremos- dijo el juez

Petunia quien estaba demacrada y se veía realmente agotada volteo a ver a su madre

Mama, por favor has que me devuelvan a mi bebe, no dejes que me lo quiten, hare lo que sea- dijo Petunia tratando de resistirse a los guardias

Michelle la miro un momento, la mujer era quien mas sufría, una de sus hijas estaba muerta y la otra enfrentaba una vida peor que la muerte, pero al mismo tiempo sabia que se lo merecía, debía pagar por lo que le había hecho a sus nietos, si a los dos a uno lo había maltratado y al otro también le había hecho daño debido a la manera en la que lo criaba, además de que había tomado acciones legales que le impedirían a ella llevárselo, la mujer negó con lagrimas en los ojos y salió de la sala para llamar al hotel para saber cómo estaba su nieto menor

Mike- dijo Michelle mirando al amigo de su hija y yerno

Dígame doña Michelle- dijo Mike

Sobre el hombre que dejo a mi nieto con Petunia pasando por sobre la voluntad de James y Lilly, no lo quiero cerca de Enrique nunca más, ese hombre es el principal culpable de todo esto, tampoco lo quiero cerca de mí, ni de mi familia- dijo Michelle

Bueno podemos poner una orden de alejamiento mágica en su contra- dijo Mike- le explico, la orden de alejamiento del mundo muggle es solo un papel realmente, pero la del mundo mágico tiene un encantamiento que obliga a la persona o las personas contra la que se pone a cumplirla y es permanente

Muy bien, quiero esa orden, ese hombre ya ha causado mucho daño- dijo Michelle

La pediré de inmediato- dijo Mike

Despues de un rato volvieron a la sala, esta vez solo estaba en la mesa de los acusados Petunia quien lloraba amargamente aunque nadie le creía, en palabras de la mayoría una mujer que lastimaba a un niño no merecía ningún tipo de piedad

Bien terminemos con esto- dijo el juez- a Petunia Marie Evans – Dursley, se la acusa de secuestro, abuso infantil, traición, daños emocionales hacia su familia, la familia Evans, robo a su hermana y cuñado, invasión de la residencia de los Potter y robo de 10 millones de euros a la dinastía Potter además de sabotear la herencia de Lilian Evans- Potter, también se la acusa de abuso hacia su propio hijo al incitarlo a participar de los abusos – leyó el juez- como encuentran a la acusada

Encontramos a la acusada Petunia Marie Evans – Dursley, culpable de todos los cargos- dijo el líder del jurado

Bien, sentencio a la acusada a 50 años de prisión con un mínimo de 20 años, en una celda de máxima seguridad, su celda también será modificada y recibirá una ración de comida al día y permanecerá en aislamiento las 24 horas del día, también recibirá atención psiquiátrica pero dos veces a la semana- dijo el juez

Señor por favor... mi hijo… él es solo un niño… el es inocente… necesita a su madre- rogo Petunia en medio del llanto

Si señora Dursley el niño es inocente es por eso que no está aquí, pero usted está lejos de ser inocente, usted trato a su propio sobrino como si fuera basura y paso toda su vida despreciando a su hermana y a su familia, pero lo que le hizo a su sobrino es algo que no tiene nombre, ¿porque yo tendría que tener piedad de usted?, usted es un peligro para cualquier niño que este cerca de usted y la condena que acabo de dictar eliminara la amenaza que usted representa- dijo el juez

Que harán con mi hijo- dijo Petunia

Su hijo señora, usted mando a poner una orden de alejamiento contra su familia, no quería que le contaran nada sobre sus orígenes, bueno yo no puedo retirar esa orden, no tengo ese poder, enviare al niño a una clínica infantil donde lo ayudaran a estar sano, debo recordar que mientras el niño Potter pesaba menos que un bebe de diez meses, su hijo pesa casi 30 kilos más de lo que debería, en la clínica lo ayudaran además de que recibirá atención de sicólogos especiales para que le enseñen a respetar las leyes de la sociedad y el respeto a los demás y claro comportarse como un niño de su edad, al mismo tiempo ingresara al programa de adopciones- dijo el juez

No! por favor no hare lo que sea, pero no me quiten a mi hijo- dijo Petunia desesperada- Mama por favor no dejes que lo hagan

Michelle miro a su hija por un momento

Señor juez, podría decirle algo a mi hija – dijo Michelle

Tiene dos minutos- dijo el juez

Gracias, Petunia no en que falle como madre, fueron tus decisiones las que nos trajeron aquí- dijo Michelle – no puedo hacerme cargo de Dudley porque él no me deja ni acercarme, tu le enseñaste eso, así que respetare tus deseos, solo puedo prometer que me asegurare que valla con una buena familia, eres mi hija y siempre será así pero tú tienes que pagar por lo que hiciste, porque esto no tiene perdón, espero que logres reflexionar, eso es todo- dijo Michelle mirando a su hija sin poder evitar que las lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas

Gracias señora Evans- dijo el juez- como escucho señora Dursley, no puedo darle la custodia de su hijo a su madre porque la orden que usted coloco me lo impide, solo puedo otorgarle el permiso para que se asegure que el niño vaya con una buena familia, pero ya no pudo hacer mas- dijo el juez- durante la condena y despues que salga tendrá terminantemente prohibido establecer ningún contacto con la familia Evans o con su hijo

No! No por favor no, se lo imploro por favor, hare lo que sea pero devuélvanme a mi hijo- dijo Petunia cayendo de rodillas con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos

Algunas mujeres presentes sintieron algo de lastima, pero sabían que esa mujer no merecía tener la bendición de ser madre

Señores pueden llevársela- dijo el juez

Una vez hubieron sacado a la mujer quien pataleaba y lloraba de ahí el juez se dirigió a los abogados que el mismo había asignado a los Dursley

Una cosa más que olvide mencionar, los 10 millones de euros y las posesiones de los Potter que la familia Dursley tomo, deben devolverse dentro de las próximas 48 horas- dijo el juez

Si señor- dijeron los tres abogados

El otro asunto que ya no tiene nada que ver con el caso, la custodia de Enrique Potter, todo está muy claro, el niño quedo automáticamente bajo la custodia de su abuela y debía ser enviado a su residencia en Estados Unidos inmediatamente, me imagino que se debe a las cosas que ocurrían en Inglaterra hasta hace un par de años, cosas que por suerte ya se detuvieron, fue un poco extraño pero está bien, no puedo discutir con un testamento – dijo el juez- ya lo dieron de alta si no me equivoco

Sí señor, ya está todo listo para partir a Estados Unidos mañana a primera hora- dijo Mike

De acuerdo, pero preferiría que la partida se diera esta misma noche, ya se ha violado el testamento de los Potter por demasiado tiempo, señora Evans mucha suerte a usted y a su familia- dijo el juez- bien se levanta la sesión, buenas tardes

Todos se levantaron, los miembros de la familia Evans que había viajado a Inglaterra abrazaron a Michelle que tenia lágrimas en los ojos ya que si bien había recuperado a su nieto, al mismo tiempo había perdido al otro y la única hija que todavía estaba viva pasaría el resto de su vida en prisión, eso era algo que ninguna madre tenía porque atravesar, pero juntos como familia se apoyarían para superarlo

 **Más tarde esa noche**

Todos llegaron al aeropuerto, usarían uno de los aviones de industrias Potter para viajar, Mike ya había explicado que tenía un pequeño sistema que lo protegía de ataques de magos pero de resto funcionaba como todos los aviones muggles, se trataba de un avión privado para unas 30 personas ya que querían ir cómodos

Michelle llevaba a su nieto profundamente dormido en un coche para niños, todos caminaron por la pista hasta el avión

Quieres que lo suba- dijo Nicolas cuando llegaron a la escalera

Si gracias Nick, trata que no se despierte- dijo Michelle

El hombre saco con cuidado a Harry del coche y subieron al avión, media hora despues ya estaban camino a Puerto Rico ya que querían pasar varios meses en la isla para que Harry formara una buena relación con la familia, ya despues viajarían a Miami que era donde James y Lilly querían establecer a su familia, pero igual estarían yendo y viniendo, luego cuando Harry se recuperara totalmente considerarían hacer mas viajes al exterior como a James y Lilly les hubiera gustado, ya que querían que su hijo no se limitara solo a una ciudad, ellos querían que conociera el mundo, pero lo harían con calma

Lo que no sabían era que en Londres un hombre acababa de enterarse de lo ocurrido con los Dursley y estaba todo menos feliz debido a que habían desbaratado sus planes

5555885858585858585858585858585

Se que dije que en este capi haría aparición Dumbledore pero esa parte no me convencia asi que la subiré dentro de unas horas o mañana

Comenten plisss:)

Besos


	4. La frustracion de Dumbledore

Dumbledore estaba furioso, se había ido de vacaciones por dos semanas, aislándose completamente del mundo, s había ido sin preocupación despues de todo que podía pasar

Quince días más tarde regreso al colegio y fue rápidamente interceptado por la profesora Mcgonagal

DUMBLEDORE!- grito Mcgonagal furiosa al verlo

Minerva está todo bien- dijo Dumbledore al verla

Bien, tengo que hablar seriamente contigo, EL RESTO VAYAN A CLASES AHORA- termino por gritar Mcgonagal al resto del comedor

Todos los estudiantes y profesores salieron del comedor como alma que lleva el diablo, era sábado pero ninguno estaba tan loco como para decírselo

Fue así como Mcgonagal le dijo todo lo que había pasado durante su ausencia, todo eso mientras le recriminaba por haber dejado a Harry con esos monstruos

Había logrado obtener los periódicos y los leyó todos, el arresto, el hecho de que los Dursley casi mataran a Harry quien debía morir llevándose a Voldemort con él y no a manos de unos muggles, las condenas y lo que más lo enfureció, la familia de Lilly se había llevado al niño, le sorprendió el hecho de que la noticia había calado tanto al punto de que todo el mundo estaba al tanto de eso, pero resultaba que también se había esparcido hasta el mundo mágico, la última vez que eso había pasado fue en 1912 cuando un barco se hundió en el atlántico

Se había presentado primero en las prisiones donde estaban Vernon y Petunia ya que estaban en dos prisiones diferentes, al pedir permiso para verlos se lo negaron así que tuvo que lanzarles el imperius para que lo llevaran con ellos, ahí se había encontrado con sus situaciones, sus celdas habían sido modificadas, Vernon le había reclamado diciéndole que se suponía que recibiría dinero no que terminaría en una celda por el resto de su vida, que le quitarían a su hijo y encima quedaría en la bancarrota total, con Petunia fue un poco diferente a ella no le importaba el dinero solo quería de vuelta a su hijo y lo culpo porque si no hubiera dejado al niño en su casa ahora tendría a su bebe con ella y no estaría a punto de ser adoptado por otra gente

Dumbledore les echo la culpa de su situación a ellos mismo diciendo que solo tenían que hacer que el niño odiara el mundo muggle no que lo mataran, a Dumbledore realmente no le importaba lo que le pasara a los Dursley y menos ahora ya que su arma estaba en quien sabe donde al otro lado del mundo lejos de su control. Una de las razones por la que quería que estuviera con los Dursley era porque sabía que Petunia odiaba sus orígenes americanos así que nunca viajaría al otro lado del mundo, pero también porque sabía que sus nacionalidades que tenia por parte de ambos padres le permitían quedarse en todos esos países y sus gobiernos lo protegían haciéndolo intocable, si él se aparecía en Estados Unidos por ejemplo y trataba de hacer algo para forzar el regreso de Harry podría causar un serio conflicto internacional, ese era otro problema, a diferencia del Reino Unido que se había quedado atascado en la edad media, el mundo mágico americano y algunos países de Europa y Australia vivían muy a la par del mundo muggle, manipularlos era casi imposible, por eso no quería que el niño fuera para allá, normalmente de seguir Harry en Inglaterra habría logrado manipular la situación y hacer que todos olvidaran el asunto, podía manipular al reino unido eso era fácil, pero manipular al mundo entero era como viajar al sol sin quemarse, simplemente imposible

Tenía que encontrar la manera de traer al niño de vuelta y rápido

Tres días despues, ministerio de magia

Dumbledore estaba en un despacho de reuniones en el ministerio, ya tenía pensado algunas técnicas para obtener la custodia del niño, había llegado a un acuerdo con Molly Weasley, ella cuidaría del niño y cada mes recibiría una buena cantidad de dinero de las bóvedas Potter, además de que le suministraría pociones de lealtad hacia él, había concretado una reunión con el director ejecutivo de Industrias Potter, el abogado general de la dinastía Potter y el abogado privado de James y Lilly

En eso entra un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules acompañado de otro hombre castaño de ojos grises, un hombre rubio de ojos verdes y por ultimo una mujer de largo cabello marrón ondulado con los ojos marrones

Albus Dumbledore cierto- dijo el que parecía el mayor con un acento americano

Efectivamente- dijo Dumbledore

Yo soy Mike Preston abogado privado de James y Lilly Potter, Justin Walker director ejecutivo de industrias Potter, Marcus Jhonson abogado general de la dinastía Potter y Marissa Greengass amiga cercana de James y Lilly Potter a quien creo que ya conoce- dijo Mike

Si por supuesto, es un placer volver a verla señora Greengass- dijo Dumbledore

Igualmente, aunque preferiría que no fuera en estas condiciones- dijo Marissa

Usted solicito hablar con nosotros- dijo Justin

Si así es quisiera hablar sobre Harry- dijo Dumbledore

Harry?- dijo Marcus un poco confundido

Es uno de los apodos que la familia le tenía al hijo de James y Lilly- dijo Marissa quien había convivido de cerca con el bebe- y al parecer ahora va a ser conocido por ese nombre por todo el asunto del niño que vivió

Yo no creo ya no lo seguirán llamando así, por lo menos no la familia, según pude ver el niño se echa a llorar cada vez que lo llaman por ese apodo, temiendo haber hecho algo malo y que en consecuencia recibirá un castigo- dijo Mike- en fin, señor Dumbledore por favor díganos de que quiere hablar

Primero podría decirme donde está el bebe- dijo Dumbledore ya que quería saber para ir al lugar y manipular a Michelle de que le entregara el niño para dejarlo con los Weasley

Bajo el cuidado de su familia materna en una de las residencias de la familia Potter en América, por petición de la señora Evans no revelaremos el lugar exacto por protección del niño- dijo Justin

Quiero hablar sobre el paradero del niño, me parece que lo mejor es que se crie lejos del mundo mágico para que esta fama repentina no lo perturbe y esperaba que le dieran la custodia a la hermana de Lilly- dijo Dumbledore

Me parece Dumbledore que no se ha enterado, pero los Dursley están en prisión precisamente por casi matar a Enrique y estarán hay un largo rato- dijo Marissa

Si, si ya me entere, pero he hablado con unos amigos, los Weasley y están de acuerdo con recibirlo en su casa- dijo Dumbledore

Los Weasley, esta bromeando verdad?- dijo Marcus- quiere que dejemos a un niño que ha recibido abusos, maltratos tanto físicos como emocionales, un niño al que hubo que someter a cirugía, que sufre de problemas alimenticio y sufrió un gran abandono, con una pareja que tiene hijos que no pueden mantener, ese niño necesita de ciertos cuidados especiales que los Weasley nunca podrían darle

Exacto, yo no conozco a los Weasley, pero he escuchado que la mayoría son muy buenas personas, pero apenas pueden mantener a sus propios hijos- dijo Justin

De cualquier manera el niño tiene familia más que suficiente para cuidar de el- dijo Marissa - sobre lo que dijo de la fama del niño que vivió, bueno esa fama le puedo decir que la va a odiar y si, tiene razón no es bueno que viva en ese ambiente y bajo esa presión, por lo que al vivir con su familia materna eso no debe ser un problema

Otra cosa, James y Lilly tuvieron la oportunidad de conocer a los Weasley y no se llevaron una buena impresión de Molly Weasley, escuche decir a Lilly que Molly Weasley le pareció una mujer muy desagradable, sobre Arthur Weasley si dijeron que les pareció un hombre muy agradable- dijo Mike

Dumbledore sintió la sangre hervir, esas personas habían desecho esa posibilidad

Mike mejor saca la voluntad de James y Lilly sobre la custodia del niño- dijo Marissa

Claro aquí esta- dijo Mike sacando una carpeta y leyó lo que había escrito

 **Custodia de Enrique James Potter Evans**

 **En caso de nuestro fallecimiento nuestro hijo Enrique Potter, debe ser enviado inmediatamente a los Estados Unidos y quedar automáticamente bajo la custodia de las siguientes personas que son de nuestra completa confianza**

 **Sirius Black (padrino)**

 **Marlene Mckinon (amiga de la familia)**

 **Michelle Evans (Madre de Lilian Evans - Potter)**

 **Taylor Evans (Madrina)**

 **Familia Evans residentes en el continente americano (familia de Lilly Potter)**

 **Remus Lupin (amigo de la familia y tío adoptivo de Enrique Potter)**

 **Frank y Alice Longbotton(amigos de la familia Potter)**

 **Mattew y Marissa Greengass (amigos de la familia Potter)**

 **Cuando nuestro hijo cumpla los once años estas personas decidirán si enviarlo o no a Hogwarts**

 **Advertencia**

 **Bajo ninguna circunstancia debe quedar bajo el cuidado de Petunia Evans Dursley (hermana de Lilly Potter), tiene terminantemente prohibido el contacto con ella, su marido y su hijo, la razón Petunia Dursley desprecia a su familia y sabemos que solo buscara hacerle daño a nuestro hijo, de hecho ella es la responsable que Lilian Evans tuviera que pasar las ultimas semana de embarazo en el hospital luego de que la empujara por las escaleras provocando su prematuro nacimiento 5 semanas antes de termino**

 **Viajes**

 **Nuestro hijo podrá viajar alrededor del mundo todas las veces que guste, pero no podrá viajar a Inglaterra por su seguridad hasta que cumpla once años si es que sus tutores deciden enviarlo a Hogwarts, eso si los viajes debe realizarlos con dos escoltas**

 **Restricciones**

 **Queremos que crezca en un ambiente libre de guerra por lo cual sus visitas al mundo mágico deben ser lo limitadas posibles**

Hay lo tiene Dumbledore, James y Lilly Potter consideraban a Petunia Dursley como una amenaza para su hijo y tuvieron razón - dijo Marcus - el niño permanecerá bajo la custodia de su abuela la señora Michelle Evans quien ya aclaro que todas estas personas que están en la lista pueden ser parte de la vida de su nieto, también tendrá la ayuda de toda la familia para cuidar del niño, ahora ella durante el juicio nos pidió una orden de alejamiento contra usted

Contra mí?- dijo Albus contrariado si hacían una orden de alejamiento mágica, nunca podría acercarse al niño

La razón es muy simple dejaste a su nieto con Petunia sabiendo de lo que era capaz y mira lo que paso, pasando por sobre la voluntad de Lilly, es muy simple, ella no confía en ti, por lo cual permanecerás lejos de ese niño, fin de la discusión- dijo Mike

Dumbledore el niño permanecerá bajo la custodia de su abuela y su familia materna, no está a discusión- dijo Justin

Pero no podrá estar para siempre en Estados Unidos, tiene un límite legal- dijo Dumbledore

Haber aquí está el documento de nacionalidades- dijo Mike sacando dicho documento- aquí en pocas palabras dice que el niño puede vivir libremente en quince países diferentes alrededor del mundo, incluidos los Estados Unidos, sin ningún tipo de limitación

James y Lilly ordenaron que su hijo fuera llevado lejos de Inglaterra si algo les pasaba, punto, el niño permanecerá lejos de Inglaterra hasta que Michelle decida que hacer cuando cumpla once años, pero mientras tanto tendrá una infancia normal como cualquier niño, fin de la discusión - dijo Marissa sin dejar lugar a replicas

Fue ahí cuando vio un problema que había pasado por alto otro problema, Michelle podía evitar que viniera a Hogwarts y en su lugar enviarlo a una escuela en Estados Unidos para poder tenerlo cerca, no eso no podía pasar, Harry Potter era su arma y su boleto a la gloria eterna y no se escaparía de eso

James y Lilly querrían que su hijo viera la escuela que los vio crecer- dijo Dumbledore usando la única carta que le quedaba

Eso se decidirá en el futuro, por ahora solo pensara en disfrutar su infancia punto, volviendo a la orden no te puedes acercar ni a Enrique ni a ningún miembro de la familia Evans y sus allegados a menos de 1.500 metros lo cual no tiene que ser un problema y de ser enviado a Hogwarts tu distancia con el niño debe de ser de al menos 10 metros, sin excepción y si es una orden de alejamiento mágica - dijo Justin

Una cosa Michelle no es la única que no te quiere cerca de su familia, Enrique Incluido, James y Lilly también dejaron una advertencia para usted - dijo Mike sacando una carpeta

En eso tocan a la puerta y al cabo de dos segundos entraron un hombre y una mujer rodeados de guardaespaldas, Dumbledore solo tuvo que ver el logo de sus chaquetas para saber de dónde venían

Buenos días, nosotros somos Andrew Prescott y Sabrina Carson, venimos de la FMI, necesitamos hablar con usted profesor Dumbledore y los representantes de la familia Potter- dijo el hombre

Somos nosotros - dijo Justin y presento a cada uno de sus colegas

Bien, esto será rápido, queremos hablar sobre lo ocurrido con el niño Potter que ha causado una enorme polémica a nivel mundial, no solo en el mundo mágico también en el mundo muggle y eso es muy serio- dijo Andrew

Quien dejo al niño con los Dursley- dijo Sabrina diciendo el apellido con odio y desprecio

Fui yo, lamentablemente cometí ese error- dijo Dumbledore poniéndose un poco pálido, las dos personas que tenía delante provenían de la organización mágica más poderosa del mundo, no podía contra ellos

Quien lo autorizo a tomar esa decisión- dijo Sabrina

Sabrina calma, señor Walker asumo que usted tendrá en su poder el testamento de los Potter- dijo Andrew

Aquí lo tiene- dijo Justin

Pues claramente aquí dice que no debía acercarse a los Dursley, pero no explica porque tardaron tanto en dar con el niño- dijo Andrew tras leer el documento

Debo decir que fue mi error, yo coloque un escudo que ocultaba su detector- dijo Dumbledore

Entonces si usted sabia donde estaba el niño y que estas personas lo buscaban porque no lo entrego- dijo Sabrina

No me buscaron- dijo Dumbledore

Esa es su escusa, un bebe de dos años de edad casi muere y usted que sabia donde estaba no hizo nada- dijo Sabrina

Dumbledore debe saber que esto es algo muy serio, ya la FMI logro calmar al mundo mágico al aclarar que ya se había hecho justicia y que los tres pasarían el resto de sus vidas en prisión y evitamos una guerra entre ambos mundos- dijo Andrew- responda la pregunta de mi compañera, quien lo autorizo a tomar esa decisión

Dumbledore estaba de manos atadas, esa gente no era del reino unido, no los podía manipular sus guardaespaldas le caerían encima si hacia un mal movimiento

Señores acepto que cometí un error, pro no creí que Petunia haría algo así, ella es madre- dijo Dumbledore tratando de buscar agarrarse de algo

No ha respondido nuestra pregunta- dijo Sabrina - ¿quién lo autorizo?

Dumbledore se quedo en silencio

Señores si me permiten decir algo- dijo Marissa, ambos miembros de la FMI asintieron- el director Dumbledore aquí presente es muy conocido en el Reino Unido por tomar decisiones muy a la ligera

Ya veo, pues eso se termino, según tengo entendido usted es el jefe del Wisengamot aquí en Inglaterra - dijo Andrew

Así es- dijo Dumbledore poniéndose muy nervioso

Entonces debe saber que sus acciones, su negligencia al tomar decisiones violando la voluntad de los Potter y que casi causaron la muerte de un niño es razón suficiente para que usted también vaya a azkaban- dijo Sabrina

Pero usted ha hecho muchas cosas por su país, derroto a un mago tenebroso hace unos años, trabajo para detener a Lord Voldemort entre otras cosas que merecen su merito, así que evitara la prisión- dijo Andrew- pero todo el comité se reunió y hemos decidió destituirlo de sus funciones como jefe del Wisengamot y será suspendido como miembro de la FMI

Dumbledore sintió el alma salírsele del cuerpo, si le quitaban esos puestos perdería su control sobre el ministerio y no podría manipular las leyes a su antojo

Como ya le dijimos usted ha hecho grandes cosas pero lo que paso a causa de su irresponsabilidad no puede ser pasado por alto- dijo Andrew- pero le permitiremos seguir siendo el director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, según hemos escuchado esa siempre fue su meta

Pero entonces quien se hará cargo del Wisengamot, Kinsley- dijo Dumbledore

No, lo hará la señora Amelia Bones, quien ya está al tanto de todo- dijo Sabrina- mientras usted volverá a la escuela y se ocupara de ella

Disculpen- dijo Mike y recibió un gesto para que continuaran- hay dos asuntos que estábamos tratando y quisiéramos pedirles su intervención, solo para aclararle algo a Dumbledore

Muy bien, eso sería- dijo Sabrina

Marcus le paso una carta de James y Lilly que la joven leyó

 **El profesor Dumbledore nos notifico en septiembre de 1980 sobre una profecía que involucraba a nuestro hijo y a Voldemort**

 **Como le dijimos en su momento al director no creemos en esa tontería, un niño contra un adulto, eso es absurdo por donde se vea**

 **Por tanto y para asegurarnos que no le llene de basura la cabeza a nuestro hijo y provocar que se meta en problemas que bien pueden terminar en tragedia, Albus Dumbledore tiene prohibido decirle sobre esa supuesta profecía a nuestro hijo Enrique bajo ninguna circunstancia**

 **ATT, James y Lilly Potter**

Una profecía- dijo Andrew, Marissa y los otros tres asintieron- bueno la carta de los Potter es muy clara, Profesor Dumbledore no puede decirle al niño de ella

Dumbledore sintió la sangre hervir de nuevo, ahora tenía que encontrar la manera de decirle al niño de la profecía despues de todo era trabajo del mocoso acabar con Voldemort

Ya escuchaste, en el caso de que decidamos enviarlo a Hogwarts, no le puedes decir esa basura- dijo Marissa

Voldemort sabe de la profecía, cree en ella, el niño debe conocerla- dijo Dumbledore

Y sigue con lo mismo- se quejo Mike

Dumbledore, James y Lilly no creían en la profecía y lo dejaron muy claro, no se lo puedes decir al niño y tampoco puedes involucrarlo en el tema, si Voldemort quiere creer en ella, es su problema, Enrique es solo un niño y no se discute mas- dijo Marcus

Que era el otro asunto- dijo Andrew

Justin le entrego la orden de alejamiento

Pues es muy claro, señor Dumbledore no tiene permitido acercarse al niño, 1.500 metros de distancia fuera de la escuela, lo que no debe ser un problema ya que viven en países y continentes diferentes, si se decide enviarlo a Hogwarts entre usted y el niño deben haber como mínimo diez metros de distancia, la orden al ser mágica se encargara de eso- dijo Andrew- algo mas

Si, Dumbledore usted saco 10 millones de euros de la bóveda de James y Lilly para entregárselo a los Dursley- dijo Justin- quien lo autorizo a hacer eso

Bueno eran para que mantuvieran al niño de aquí hasta que entrara a Hogwarts- dijo Dumbledore

También hizo eso- dijo Sabrina

Si pero ya ese dinero y las procesiones que los Dursley tomaron de la mansión Potter ya fueron recuperados - dijo Marissa

Muy bien, el niño no está en el Reino Unido así que sugiero que bloquen las bóvedas y las cuentas que los Potter tenían en el mundo muggle hasta que el niño necesite usarlas, pero nadie más debe acceder a ellas sin autorización de ustedes o del niño cuando este alcance una edad permitida- dijo Andrew

Dumbledore deberá pagar 5.000 galeones de multa por haber tomado ese dinero sin permiso y otros 15.000 galeones por lo ocurrido con el niño Potter gracias a sus acciones, tiene 72 horas - dijo Sabrina

Bien creo que ya no tenemos más de que hablar- Andrew- Señores Preston, Walker, Jhonson y señora Greengass estaremos en contacto

Los seis estrecharon sus manos, se despidieron del director y salieron dejando a Dumbledore solo en aquella sala

No había que decir que el director estaba molesto, todos sus planes iniciales se habían ido por el desagüe, la idea de dejarlo con Petunia era muy simple, el niño tendría una infancia horrible junto a los muggle, vería al mundo mágico como su salvación y haría lo que fuera para protegerlo, necesitaba que el niño fuera sumiso y fácil de manipular, un niño con necesidad de sentirse amado, entonces el podría moldearlo, tenerlo bajo su control y someterlo a su voluntad diciéndole las cosas que debía hacer

Pero ahora Michelle se había llevado al niño lo que significaba que viviría rodeado de familia, quienes lo amarían y le brindarían la mejor de las infancias, crecería en un hogar lleno de amor, con gente que se preocupe por él, crecería seguro de sí mismo y sería muy difícil manipularlo, también crecería en el continente americano y esa gente aprendía desde pequeños a ser muy independientes, tomaban sus propias decisiones y era casi imposible manipularlos, también podía desarrollar gustos por actividades muggle y tomar la decisión que tomaban muchos magos de origen muggle es decir irse del mundo mágico

 _N_ _o eso no podía pasar, Harry Potter era su arma_ _era la clave para acabar con Voldemort_ _y su boleto a la gloria eterna y no se escaparía_ _de su destino_ \- pensaba Dumbledore

Ahora también habían bloqueado las cuanta de los Potter dejándolo a él sin la vida de lujos que solo podía tener teniendo acceso a la fortuna Potter y que nunca podría tener con su salario como director de una escuela que si era sincero solo lo ejercía para poder ganarse la confianza de las personas y manipularlas o que se unieran voluntariamente a el

Tras un rato se fue de ahí, lo bueno es que ahora tendría 10 años para armar un buen plan que le permitiría acercarse y manipular al chico, también tenia que asegurarse que fuera a Hogwarts así tuviera que llenar la casa donde se estuviera quedado con cartas, pero ese niño tenía que asistir a Hogwarts si o si

Lejos de ahí en una casa que a simple vista daba la ilusión de que colapsaría, tarde en la noche una mujer regordeta leía furiosa una carta en la que Dumbledore le decía que no había logrado que le entregaran al niño Potter, eso solo significaba que ella no recibiría ni un centavo, cuando se calmo un poco le respondió al director que si la necesitaba para algo le avisara, ella quería parte de aquella inmensa fortuna y la obtendría de una manera u otra, así tuviera que usar a sus propios hijos

Mientras al otro lado del mundo un niño de dos años comenzaba a sentir lo que era una vida llena de amor, familia y felicidad, por fin había vuelto a la playa con la que tanto había soñado

* * *

FMI: federación mágica internacional, aparecerán muchas veces, ya iran entendiendo su trabajo que básicamente es evitar una guerra entre los mundos mágico y muggle y asegurarse de que todo este tranquilo en el mundo mágico

Aclaración: Harry ira a Hogwarts aunque solo hasta su cuarto año, lo entenderán cuando lleguemos alla

Prox: Infancia. este capi estará dividido en tres para no hacerlo muy largo

Comenten pliss:)

Besos


	5. Infancia 1

7 años despues, Puerto Rico

En un futuro cuando Harry ya adulto y padre, fuera cuestionado por su abuela el solo podría dar una respuesta: mi abuela, mi mejor amiga

Habían pasado siete años desde lo ocurrido en Inglaterra, Harry ahora contaba con casi diez años de edad, era un niño rebosante de salud, felicidad, lleno de vida, le gustaba hacer todo lo que a cualquier niño de su edad, ya no recordaba nada de su experiencia con los Dursley, aunque no le gustaba que le gritaran

Michelle había hecho todo para que su nieto volviera a ser el mismo niño que era al morir su hija y su yerno, lo había criado como crio a Lilly

Al llegar a Puerto Rico la primera vez, noto los problemas que tendría, primero estaba tan acostumbrado a comer una mínima ración diaria de sobras, que rechazaba un plato de comida normal e incluso llegaba a vomitar la comida, preocupada lo llevo al pediatra

 _Flash Back_

 _Que me dices- dijo Michelle mirando a la pediatra_

 _Bueno, no puedo darte un diagnostico completo, todavía es muy pequeño, pero claramente tiene graves secuelas que afectan su alimentación, lo único que podemos hacer por ahora es ponerle una dieta estricta, con todo lo que necesita, algo parecido a la dieta de los deportista que son cinco porciones de comida al día, despues la vamos adaptando hasta que ya coma con normalidad- dijo la pediatra llamada Nora_

 _Pero esto se le quitara- dijo Michelle_

 _No puedo decirte, aun es muy temprano, es pequeño así que lo más seguro es que lo supere durante la infancia, pero de cualquier manera puede tener recaídas a lo largo de su vida, sobre todo en la adolescencia- dijo Nora_

 _Una de mis sobrinas, estuvo en rehabilitación por anorexia, crees que él pueda padecerla- dijo Michelle_

 _Es posible, pero nunca se sabe, como ya te dije puede que lo supere en la infancia, simplemente hay que tenerlo controlado, lo que si te digo es que si te pide comida dásela así sean las dos de la mañana y no sea saludable, no lo fuerces y tendrás que darle algunas vitaminas - dijo Nora_

 _Claro- dijo Michelle cargando a su nieto_

 _Fin flash back_

Harry había superado esa crisis alimenticia, pero igual había cosas que sencillamente se negaba a comer y Michelle prefería no forzarlo

Harry se había criado feliz entre Puerto Rico y Miami, en ambas ciudades vivían en las mansiones de sus padres de quienes tenia cientos de fotos, al principio cuando Michelle había visto las mansiones, había considerado no vivir en ellas ya que era demasiado para dos personas, pero luego lo pensó mejor, era ahí donde Lilly y James querían criar a su familia, a sus hijos, no podía quitarle eso a su nieto, de cualquier manera el espacio de la casa bastaba para que en las reuniones familiares todos estuvieran cómodos ya fuera dentro o fuera de la casa

Cuando Harry cumplió los tres años Michelle considero inscribirlo en el preescolar, las primeras tres semanas fueron las más difíciles, pero Michelle con mucha paciencia le hizo ver que ella lo estaría esperando a la salida y si no era ella sería una de sus tías, también ayudo que algunas de sus sobrinas, primas mayores que Lilly tuvieran hijos de la edad de Harry, así que los inscribieron en la misma escuela para que tuviera más confianza algo que funciono muy bien, con sus tíos y primos varones tardo un poco mas pero había logrado superar esa incomodidad y ahora no había manera de separarlos

La familia materna de Harry era un poco grande pero lo normal, por parte de su abuelo Enrique por quien llevaba su nombre, tenía esta familia

 _Enrique Evans III (1895-1971) casado con Carina Tribbiani (1897-1979): bisabuelos_

 _Ø_ _Nicolas Evans (1930) tío abuelo casado con Madison López_

 _·_ _Jhon (1958) tío, casado con Sarah Martínez_

 _§_ _Carlos (1980) primo_

 _§_ _Macy (1983) primo_

 _·_ _Taylor (1960) tía y madrina_

 _§_ _Emma (1980) primo adoptivo_

 _§_ _Nicky (1983) prima adoptiva_

 _Ø_ _Melanie (1931) tía abuela casada con Alexander Gonzales_

 _·_ _Kevin (1959) Tío, casado con Jody Cooper_

 _§_ _Derek (1982) primo_

 _§_ _Carly (1985) prima_

 _·_ _Robby (1961) Tío, es homosexual por lo que no está casado ni tiene hijos, es el tío favorito_

 _Ø_ _Enrique Evans IV f(1933) casado con Michelle Martin: abuelos_

 _·_ _Petunia_

 _·_ _Lilian "Lilly" (1960-1981) madre fallecida_

 _Por parte de su abuela, su familia estaba formada por:_

 _Joseph Martin (1887-1963) casado con Annabeth Gómez (1885-1969): bisabuelos_

 _Ø_ _Joseph (1930) casado con Grace Geller (tíos abuelos)_

 _·_ _Charlie (1954) casado con Kim (tíos)_

 _§_ _Gary (1975) primo_

 _§_ _Kate (1978) primo_

 _·_ _Jennifer (1957) casada con David (tíos)_

 _§_ _Oliver (1977) primo_

 _§_ _Frankie (1980) primo_

 _Ø_ _Elizabeth (1933) casada con William Walker (tíos abuelos)_

 _·_ _Dylan (1957) casado con Beth Truscott (tíos)_

 _§_ _Maddie (1980) primo_

 _§_ _Tonny (1980) prima_

 _·_ _Diego (1961), casado con Amy Duncan. (tíos)_

 _§_ _Max (1985) primo_

 _§_ _Becky (1987) prima_

 _Ø_ _Michelle (1933) casada con Enrique Evans (abuelos)_

 _·_ _Petunia (1959)_

 _·_ _Lilian "Lilly" (1960-1981) madre_

En resumen tenía muchos tíos, tías y primos que lo amaban, lo apoyaban y siempre estaban ahí para el

Harry veía a sus primos casi todo el tiempo, sus más cercanos eran Nicky, Carlos, Frankie y Tony ya que tenían la misma edad que él y de sus primas, bueno no tenia favoritas ya que a todas les gustaba estar cerca de el

Cuando cumplió cuatro años Michelle decidió comenzar a viajar con Harry para mostrarle el mundo, empezaron recorriendo los Estados Unidos, México y Canadá, el propio Harry había manifestado su amor por México, le encantaba ese país y siempre quería volver, despues habían recorrido casi toda Latinoamérica y Harry claro ya tenía sus lugares favoritos, lugares como el machu pichu en Perú, las cataratas de Argentina, Buenos Aires, Córdoba, Valparaíso, viña del mar y la isla de pascua en Chile, rio de janeiro en Brasil, despues de recorrer casi toda América, Michelle amplio el horizonte y fueron a Australia donde Harry pudo interactuar con canguros y koalas, despues decidieron visitar parte de Europa, fueron a España donde visitaron los lugares más emblemáticos, Harry anexo el país a su lista de favoritos, visitaron Italia, Francia, Turquía, aprendieron a esquiar en los Alpes en suiza, fueron a Irlanda donde vieron el desfile de san patricio y así muchos otros lugares, siempre evitando Inglaterra y claro iban con escoltas, por ultimo visitaron el continente asiático, algo que destacaba era que lo primero que quería ver era el mar, le encantaba sumergirse en las olas, sentía mucha paz estando en el agua

Pero no iban solo siempre se unían a ellos varios familiares y algunas veces se iba toda la familia. Cuando Harry cumplió seis años toda la familia se fue un mes de vacaciones a Australia, fue ahí que Harry se enamoro, pero no de una persona, su abuela los llevo a ver una obra en Sídney y Harry quedo deleitado por lo que los actores hacían en el escenario

Al regresar a la escuela al final del verano se armo de valentía y se apunto a varias obras de teatro, desde entonces no había nadie que lo parara, se sentía muy cómodo en el escenario, pero eso si su familia se encargaba de mantenerlo con los dos pies en la tierra, fue su tío Charlie quien trabajaba como manager en California el que sugirió llevarlo a una audición

Estaban en Miami cuando Charlie y Dylan llegaron de visita

Hola Michelle- dijo Charlie

Hola chicos- dijo Michelle dejándolo entrar

Donde está el terremoto- dijo Dylan

Viendo una película- dijo Michelle

Los tres adultos se fueron a la concina, por todo el camino habían fotos de Harry, jugando, saludando, en la escuela, en el avión, ya fuera en solitario o acompañado que eran la mayoría de las fotos, en todas se veía a un niño lleno de vida, feliz, saludable y con un prometedor futuro por delante

Ah Ricky ven aquí- dijo Charlie

Si tío- dijo Harry levantándose y fue corriendo hacia el

El apodo Ricky fue escogido por el propio Harry, el niño se aterraba cada vez que alguien lo llamaba Harry, así que todos lo llamaban Kiki un apodo cariñoso por el cual su propia madre lo llamaba,, pero entonces cuando tenía poco más de cuatro años quedo enganchado de una serie de televisión donde el mejor amigo del protagonista se llamaba Ricky, fue una de sus primas quien sugirió llamarlo Ricky y el niño adopto el apodo y a todos les gusto, esa fue la confirmación de que el maltratado Harry finalmente se había ido y no le permitirían volver

Dime algo a ti te gusta actuar verdad- dijo Charlie

Claro que si- dijo Harry- es muy divertido

Que te parecería ir a una audición de verdad- dijo Charlie

Enserio- dijo Harry

Crees que sea buena idea, tiene siete años- dijo Michelle

Yo quiero ir- dijo Harry

Espera explícame eso- dijo Michelle

Yo fui a su oficina a mostrarle el video de la última obra de la escuela que hizo y un colega suyo lo vio y nos sugirió llevarlo a unas audiciones- dijo Dylan

Tranquila es un buen amigo mio y no es mala idea- dijo Charlie

Yo quiero, dejame ir- dijo Harry poniendo una carita de no rompo un plato

Donde seria eso- dijo Michelle

En california- dijo Charlie

Tres condiciones, mantendrás las buenas notas de la escuela, no andarás comportándote como un divo faltando el respeto y creyéndote mejor que los demás y serás tu mismo- dijo Michelle

Hecho- dijo Harry

Bien pueden llevarlo- dijo Michelle

Si!- dijo Harry y abrazo a su abuela

Los adultos sonrieron, ese era el inicio de una nueva etapa en la vida del niño al que todos querían

 **Feliz año nuevo a todos!**

 **gracias a todos por sus comentarios**

 **este capi se divide en dos partes**

 **Besos:)**


End file.
